


Juno

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean barked out a laugh.  “Yeah, okay, Cas.  If this storm is historic I’ll blow you morning, noon, and night for a week straight.”</p><p>(Or the one in which Dean makes a bet with Cas about the severity of the snow storm headed their way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juno

“It says here we’ll get more than 12 inches!” Cas exclaimed.

“Oooh, kinky,” Dean replied with a little smirk.  He didn’t see the sock hurtling through the air - it hit him squarely on the back of his head.  “ _Ouch_ , Cas!”

Cas laughed softly to himself and picked up another pair of socks. They had just come back from the laundry and Dean was busy putting away their clothes into their dresser.

Cas was sitting on the bed, folding their socks.  Dean’s boring ones were in a little pile on his right, and his colorful ones were on a pile to his left.  “This is serious, Dean.  Don’t you see what the weatherman is saying? A potentially _historic_ storm.” He said the word historic with emphasis, as though that really meant something.

Dean snorted and shook his head.  When would Cas learn?  “Okay, Cas, I know you haven’t lived through a New York City snow storm before so I’ll let you off the hook, okay?  It’s all a giant lie.  It’ll snow, sure, and the trains won’t run for a while, _sure_ , but it’s not gonna be _historic_. They always say that, and nothing ever happens.  Winter storm Juno, what a joke.”

Cas frowned and chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully.  He had only been living in the city for a couple years, and the past few winters had been blessedly mild.  There had only been a light smattering of snow, and he couldn’t help but feel… _excited_ about the potential storm that was heading their way.  “Please come back and talk to me when you’re a weatherman, Dean.”

Dean barked out a laugh.  “Yeah, okay, Cas.  If this storm is historic I’ll blow you morning, noon, and night for a week straight.”

Castiel’s eyebrow quirked up.  “What do you mean?”

Dean turned around and grinned.  “Like.  When you wake up in the morning, blowjob.  Lunch time? Guess who’ll show up at your job? This guy, bam, blow job, and then when you get home from work, another one.”

Castiel laughed and folded his arms across his chest.  “And if the storm is _not_ historic?”

Dean scrunched up his face.  “You bottom, every night for a week.  _And_ …”

“There’s an and?”

“Of course there’s an and.”

Cas huffed at him and yawned.  “Okay, what’s the and?”

“Oh, _oh!_ I know, cowboy outfit sex,” he said with a smirk. 

Cas rolled his eyes and uncrossed his legs.  “Fine.” He walked over to Dean and extended his arm. “Deal?”

“I’d rather seal it with a kiss,” Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel rolled his eyes but happily obliged. 

* * *

“Did you buy the _entire supermarket_ , babe?” Dean asked as he opened the door. 

Castiel pushes past him, his face already flushed from the cold. There are snowflakes melting on his hat and on his eyelashes.  “I just bought the essentials!”

Dean closed the door and shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. He watched as Cas untied his laces and then kicked off his boots before coming over to him for a kiss.

“Ew, no Cas, you’re cold!”

“Kiss me, Dean.  I’m frozen. Feel my lips.”

Dean sighed but kissed him, making a face at the coldness of his boyfriend’s lips.  “What if our mouths got stuck together,” he mumbled in between kisses.

Cas hummed.  “Not such a bad problem to have, right?” he asked with a giggle.

“What did you buy?” Dean asked  as he began to unzip Cas’ coat. 

Cas pulled off his hat and pulled off his gloves.  “Ice cream, potato chips, some beer, eggs, ramen, peanut butter…”

“Jesus Christ.  We didn’t have any of that stuff in the house?”

“Toilet paper…some bread…cheese…”

“Did you get the whipped cream?” Dean asked as he helped Cas out of his coat.

“Oh, for the pie? Yes, of course, Dean.”

“No, not for the pie, you butt.”

Cas placed his keys into the dish next to the door and made a face. “For what, then?”

Dean laughed and beckoned to him with a finger.  “Come over here and I’ll whisper it into your ear.”

* * *

The snow began to pick up around eight. 

Dean could hear the wind blowing outside, whistling through the dried up tree branches.  He pulled the curtain back and stared out at the park across the street.  It was empty.  The swings in the far right corner swayed back and forth eerily and he shivered.  It looked haunted. Cars crawled by at a snail’s pace, yellow beams of light cutting through the darkness. 

“How does it look out there?” Cas asked coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and pressed a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

“Scary.”

“The mayor says the trains will stop running at eleven.  And schools are closed tomorrow, naturally.”

Dean smiled.  “You lucky duck, you don’t have to go to work then.”

“Nope. What about you? Will you open the bakery?”

“Who the hell is gonna come out tomorrow to buy bread in a blizzard?”

Cas laughed.  “I will. Can I place my order now?”

Dean turned around and cocked an eyebrow.  “Sure.  What will you have?”

“The Winchester loaf.”

Dean coughed and placed his hands on Cas’ hips.  “You can actually get that now if you want.”

“You’re right, there’s actually a loaf in the kitchen, I stole it yesterday from Benny while you ran out to pick up sugar.”

“I told you to stop stealing my loaves, Cas!”

Cas laughed and kissed him.  “Boyfriend privileges.”

* * *

Later that night, after they ate too much potato chips and ice cream, the both of them crawled into their bed.  The sheets were cold and a chill hung in the air. 

“Dean I told you to put the heater on,” Cas grumbled as he peeled off his socks. He tossed them in a corner and began to pull off his pants. 

“Why are you taking your clothes off if it’s cold?” Dean asked. He got out of the bed and walked over to the heater to plug it in. 

“No one sleeps in clothes.”

“Uh, yeah they do.  I sleep in clothes,” Dean griped. 

“Yeah because you’re a weirdo,” Cas muttered below his breath as he settled himself under the covers. 

“Oh, I’m the weirdo?” Dean asked as he turned off the light. He climbed into the bed next to Cas and yawned. 

“Yeah. Who wears clothes to bed?”

“Normal people do.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Dean,” Cas said as he snuggled up to him. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, splaying his fingers out on his belly. He pressed a kiss against Dean’s shoulder. “I can’t wait for my week of blowjobs,” he said with a yawn.

Dean laughed.  “I dusted out my cowboy hat this morning.”

“Wait, who’s wearing the hat?  Me or you?”

Dean hummed.  “You know, I haven’t decided yet.”

“We’ll flip a coin.”

“Okay. Good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

* * *

The next morning, Cas woke up to an empty bed and the smell of fresh bread hovering above him.  He smiled and threw the covers off, scrubbing a hand across his face and wandering over to the window.  When he pulled the curtains back he let out a soft gasp. 

It was more snow than he had ever seen.  Fat flakes drifted down from the bone white sky and they swirled around in the air as gusts of wind blew through.  The snow was piled up so high, he was sure it would reach up to his waist if he went outside.  Giggling excitedly, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before going to find Dean. 

* * *

He found Dean outside shoveling snow in the front yard.  He was bundled up from head to toe, boots, thick sweats, his heaviest coat, a hat, a scarf, and gloves. 

Cas had slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweater and stood in the doorway shivering.  “This looks pretty historic to me,” he shouted. 

Dean stopped shoveling and glowered at him.  “Whatever!”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. 

“Why don’t you go put on a coat and come out here and _help_ me?” Dean asked, his voice echoing in the quiet.

Cas tapped a finger against his chin and hummed.  “I don’t know.  By the way, when does my week of blowjobs begin? I feel like it should start today.”

Dean stopped shoveling and quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. “Cas you can’t just talk about blowjobs in public like that!”

“Why?”

“Because!”

“Because is not a reason,” Cas said with a little wink.  “Come inside, Dean.  No one else is shoveling.  It’s early, and I’m cold,” he said with a pout.

“You mean you don’t want to watch me shovel?” Dean asked as he propped up an arm on the handle. 

Cas shook his head.  “Nope. But if you come inside now, I’ll let you wear the cowboy hat anyway!” he said as he turned around.

“Oh shit,” Dean mumbled.  He was inside and out of his winter gear in five minutes flat.

* * *

“Schools are open tomorrow,” Cas said with a pout as he plopped down on the couch next to Dean. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, babe,” he said.  He shifted on the couch and let Cas cuddle up to him.  “I guess it wasn’t so historic after all,” he said with a smug little grin. He picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

“I guess.  I thought we would get another snow day, at least but…if the trains are running then…”

“I told you babe, they hype it up, that’s what they do.  They make you feel like you need to buy all this shit and that the water’s gonna shut off and that we won’t have any power…”

Cas sighed.  “I suppose.”

Dean hummed happily and settled back into the couch.  They remained in silence for a few minutes, watching Guardians of the Galaxy when suddenly, the lights went out.

“Don’t say it,” Dean muttered.

“Dean.”

“ _Cas_.  Don’t.”

Cas laughed and sat up.  “I’ll get the candles.”

“Damnit.”

“Also.”

“Cas.”

“Told you so.”

“Shut up.”

“Historic.”

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled. 

Cas laughed again.

As angry as he was, Dean couldn’t help but smile – he had never heard a sweeter sound.   

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I'm stuck at home because of the snow so I figured I could write something cute. hehe. as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated :0)


End file.
